Stains of a Sinner
by Pa0pu Fruit
Summary: Yuffie enrolls into a new school in hopes of finding the nightwalker who feasts among the females of Dante High before the next full moon. She must be careful who she considers her friend. Who could this handsome bloodsucker be?
1. Four Eyes

**Four Eyes**

He stroked her cheek tenderly, holding her close. The full moon shone over the lake. All that was heard was the whispers of the trees that passed through the woods and the young female's beating heart. He smiled at her -- almost tauntingly -- with lustful, bedroom eyes. They burned into her. She averted her gaze, her cheeks rosy. He traced the line of her neck and touched her soft, warm flesh . . . Blood rushed through her veins ever so quickly. The blue eyed male leaned in and put and hand through her golden hair. He nuzzled around the blonde locks, inhaling her scent. Bending lower, his lips brushed along her right cheek, feeling the warmth of her skin. He closed his eyes, finding her perfect, cherry lips, and caught them with his.

She jerked as an impulse. A whimper escaped her lips. He smiled. Gently he started nibbling her lower lip, more and more, teasing her. Then he pulled her closer, her heart thumping against his chest, and pressed his lips lightly against hers. Soft kisses turned to intense acts of want and desire. His features tensed as he repetitively plunged his tongue down her throat, fully tasting the juices of her mouth, however yearning for more. His want still unsatisfied; his thirst still unquenched.

He pulled back, pleased to find her surprised and wanting more. She began to say something, only to be silenced by his finger to her lips. "All you have to do is look at me," he spoke, his voice almost in a whisper, "and I'll take you to a place you'll like." In disbelief, she stared into his dark blue pools that seemed to outshine the glisten of the lake, later having that stare change turn to a dizzy, happy gaze. He lowered his head, and licked her neck, then grinned wide and bared sleek, white fangs. Then before becoming any more impatient than he already was, he slowly punctured the soft flesh. Blood seeped out from the two holes. He licked it quickly before it stained her shirt then gripped at her shoulders to drink her deeply. Warm . . . and salty . . .

_-_**+-+-+-**

Damn it.

Damn. Damn. _Damn it!_

After six whole months of searching I've been able to find two pieces of information about the vampire. Two. Stinkin'. Pieces.

**1. It's a dude.**

**2. He goes to Dante High.**

Well, I can't really say for sure -- that info's pretty much false. Yes, the vamp does take liking to females, but it can't be certain it's a male. And yes, it prowls around the area of Dante High, but it could as easily be a student who attends as to just some loony who only picks off the females from that student body. This or that, the obvious choice is to enroll in hopes that I will find that one out of the four thousand students who fit the spot or be one girl out of the other two thousand students to fall prey to it. Both ways _just _sound fine.

What I have to be wary of is finding the vampire before the next full moon, seeing that all the targets claimed to have been feasted upon those times.

The next full moon . . . _is just 26 nights away_.

-Yuffie

**-+-+-+-**

Monday morning. Yuffie staggered through the corridors of Dante High, wearing a baggy, dark gray hoody and black dickes shorts with a matching black beanie and a pair of yellow hightop converses. She held onto a strap of her backpack to her side. Unaccustomed to waking any earlier than six at dusk (she has the sleeping outline of a night owl . . .), it would be natural for her to have major mood swings this break of day. She held her class schedule above her face and cringed her eyes, trying to make it out.

"First period," she read, "8 . . . 0 . . . 1? Or is it 364? 861? 304? 39 -- ? Dammit! What the hell does this say?!" Everyone gawked at her, bewildered by such language. She continued yelling like a maniac and cursing under every star until a student with enough courage came to confront her, giving her a slight tap on her shoulder. She blinked, wide-eyed, and turned around two find a chocolate haired boy with glasses and gravity defying hair.

"Hello," he greeted, politely, "Um . . . What exactly is making you go ballistic this early in the morning?" He laughed nervously.

She shut her eyes and turned away from the piece of paper, not wanting to bring awful memories it had gave her a couple of seconds ago, and held it out to his in a fist. It took him a second to realize there was something inside of that murderous hammer of a hand, and opened her clenched fist.

She looked at him surprised when she heard him give a short gasp of delight. "New student, right?" he asked, and before she could reply he added, " 907. We have the same first period together." His smile had widened greatly, though she couldn't have told whether it was because he was genuinely happy or if it was just to mask his tremendous horror.

"Hmm. We have the first two classes and last period together," he continued, handing her back her schedule, "If we'd met earlier, I could've shown you around. Geometry starts in a few minutes." He smiled once more before saying, "I'm Sora, by the way. What's your name?"

"Yuffie," she started, scratching the back of her neck, looking a bit embarrassed, "Yuffie Kirisagi." Another thing she wasn't used to: acquaintances -- given that she usually just locks herself away in her office. A bit strange that we would find the exceptionally hyper ninja have a shy, anti-social side.

"Heh heh," he chuckled softly. "Well then, _Yuffie_, our first class's this way." He bobbed a head to the left. "Let's go."

Yuffie felt herself twitch at the way he emphasized her name the way he did. She followed him, grinding her teeth under closed lips, as they started off.

They began through the school, about to pass a few smokers laughing by the drinking fountain. One with sleek, silver hair that covered one eye, another fiery, red haired boy and strange eyebrows to match, and the two others with blonde hair -- one taller than the other with a guitar at his side, the other with messy, untamed hair, who had the coldest eyes out of all of them.

Yuffie wanted to observe them for a while longer -- their dark personalities matched one of a night walker -- but Sora seemed to be walking curiously faster than he had been to go by them.

"Hey," she spoke, "Do you know those --"

"Ah!" he said, cutting her off, "Class is just right there." He pointed it out with a finger.

Yuffie looked back at those by the fountain once more -- mentally photographing them into her mind, then disappeared into the classroom with her brunette companion.

The bell rang soon enough, and students entered the classroom, somewhat surprised to see a new student, but even more interested to see Sora with an actual other being.

"Ooooh," one kid mocked as Yuffie took out her notebook, "Looks like little four eyes managed to find himself a 'playmate.'" Yuffie looked up to find the red head with the weird eyebrows and the blonde with the guitar she'd seen at the drinking fountain.

_I struck gold! _she thought.

Sora fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat. As everyone gawked and laughed at him.

Yuffie furrowed her eyebrows, looking around confused by the hilarity. It appears she hadn't caught the earlier joke.

"Now he has her to cry to when someone his glasses," the blonde taunted, imitating a whiny, baby voice, pulling out his lower lip.

The ninja glared at them, then looked at Sora. She blinked when she noticed the strip of tape on the nose of his glasses where it was set to put them together.

_Bastards_, she muttered in her head, reaching for a shuriken by her thigh, soon realizing that she was to keep a low profile. She winced her eyes, and looked away, ashamed to be no help to her new friend.

Session went on, and the class, with the exception of Yuffie and Sora soon forgot the jokes that were told.

The quiet chocolate haired boy, first in class to finish the assignment glanced upon his neighbor, the great ninja, Yuffie to find her fiercely, yet excitedly scribbling on her paper.

_She must REALLY like geometry_, he laughed slightly in his head, turning back to his paper, later flinching by a gentle nudge on his shoulder.

He turned again to see a folded scrap of paper inside the raven-haired girl's hand.

He looked at her a moment, then took it when she nudged him with it again.

He opened it and smiled after reading the messy, capitol letters scrawled on the vaguely crimpled piece of paper with little doodles of her looking nerdish and geeky.

**I SEEM TO HAVE HAD LEFT MY GLASSES AT HOME.**

**THINK I CAN BORROW YOURS?**

**-FOUR EYES IN DISGUISE**

-**+-+-+-+-+-+**-**+-+-+**-**+-+-+**-**+-+-+**-**+-+-+**-**+-+-+-**

Author's Corner (kind of small in here! Dx): Hello, noble reader! I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I've enjoyed writing it!! I had a bit of a difficultly thinking of a name for the high school, as you may not know. (lol) I got help from a friend of mine while I was on aim. (xD) She was the one who suggested names for me. In the end it was either "Dante" or "Zachary." I went with Dante because it had that cool "tay" sound at the end. (xDD)

Please review!


	2. His Feelings

_Author's Corner: Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in. . . a WHILE, I know. To put this shortly, inspiration has struck. Thank you so much to the ones who took the time to review. Without you, I would've quit this story. And thanks to Brea for giving me such inspiration. Love you all. :_

_**His Feelings**_

Sora got up earlier than usual today, excited to meet with his new, and, apparently, _only _friend. He grabbed his bag, skipped down the stairs, and was out the door. Childishly, he hummed the whole way to school, enjoying the autumn breeze tickling his cheek, slightly ruffling his chocolate hair. He gazed at the crisp, colored swells of leaves that had fallen around town, amazed at how they looked lovelier today.

It didn't take long before he was at Dante High. He scanned the front for her signs of her, then went through the halls and the cafeteria when he found she was there, only to receive more disappointment.

But, surely, she'd be at first period, if not any where else. He hurried of to Geom., with a bit of anticipation. He quickly pushed opened the turquoise door. Disappointed crashed him like a wave again.

Dejectedly, he dragged to his seat and slumped down to his chair. The bell rang almost immediately, the classroom filling by the second. He stared, pleadingly, at the door, as students entered. Minutes passed, with every tick of the clock piercing him like a needle to the stomach. The second bell followed in what it seemed to Sora as forever. Yuffie had not shown up.

Class went on without her. He expected some sort of rude comment from Axel and Demyx, the two idiots whom incessantly poke offensive fun at him, but they were unexpected silent, seeming focused hard on something. Their faces paler than normal. He gave little bit of notice it. It didn't seem important to him right now.

He unwillingly looked at the clock. Fifteen minutes had passed since session had started and still no Yuffie. He sighed. Would she come later? Would she even she show up that day? These questions swirled through his mind.

The classroom door swung open and his head snapped to its direction. Disappointment appeared to be a frequent visitor of his. It was only a student with a pass for the fire-headed Axel and the blonde, who always had his guitar by his side, Demyx. They both rushed out as if their lives depended on it.

Sora turned his gaze away from them, distant, as the teacher tried to resume the class that had began disarray of murmurs. He mentally hit himself. There was no need for him to feel this kind of distress. He had only known her for a day. Friendly as she was, it was like he had known her for years. He shook his head and forced himself to not think about it, to not think about _her_. He set his focus on class. Or at least _tried _too.

It took the instructor repeated himself two times before Sora realized he had been speaking to him.

"Uh -- U-um, yes?" he asked politely, looking up.

Irritated, the teacher centered the attention towards the spiky, brunette student, making him out to be a fool. This morning was just a sign that today would not be good. Or would it . . . ?

---

Phys. Ed. He sat on the field dirt with the rest of the students, dressed in thin, blue shorts and a plain white shirt. Today they would be running, which he didn't like, but didn't hate. He just followed with it, callously.

The whistle blew, then he was off. But today, he was sluggish, unmotivated. He ceased running, and began to walk. The students passed him. He felt more invisible that day. He turned his look to the ground at the fallen leaves. He tried feeling the bliss he did this morning, but couldn't. He sighed as if it repress his mood.

"Psst!"

He twictched and looked around. His eyebrows furrowed. There wasn't a person any where near him, just continuous nature as he walked. Distress must've made friends with insanity. He was hallucinating. He continued walking, slumping his shoulders.

"Sora!" the voice spoke again, then he was pulled down to the dirt. He snapped his head toward the hand on his wrist, then at the face on his assailant. Relief consumed him.

"Yuffie!" he exclaimed, his face still to the dirt. Realizing his position on the ground, he awkward fixed himself and sat beside her. "Were you here the whole time?" She smiled, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. She gathered the scattered papers and shoved them in her bag.

"Yeah, this morning wasn't the best of mornings," she told him, sighing. He agreed silently, nodding his head. Sora eyed the notes on the ninja's papers and froze. His jaw tightened.

"What are those. . . ?" he tried saying casually, forcing a smile. Yuffie just shoved them in faster.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she laughed, "You'd probably just think I'm crazy." She turned to face him when the paper were all hid in her bag. His smile looked pained. "Sora?"

He shook his head, pulling himself up. "It's nothing. I have to finish the run. I'll meet you at lunch? Here?"

She nodded, confused by his emotion. "Sure." She smiled.

---

Yuffie was one of the first ones inside the cafeteria. Her stomached churned; she hadn't eaten since yesterday. She went to the line and got three juice boxes and seven granola bars. The others behind her stared at her, questioningly. She ignored them and found a table in the back to sit in. She peeled opened a bar and stuffed it in her mouth, poking the straw through a juice box and gulping it down. She observed the cafeteria, watching the students for any suspicious behavior. And, once again, she stuck gold when the most suspicious people in school sat in the table ahead of hers.

"Hi there," Sora said, putting down a tray of food in front of her. She blinked ans switched her gaze towards him.

"H-hey. . ." she said unevenly, trying to compose herself. She attempted on making normal conversation. "What's up?"

He cocked an eyebrow up and turned to see what had grabbed her attention. Axel, Demyx, Zaxion, and Roxas. He turned back to look at her. "nothing much," he said, taking a seat.

She tried not to be obvious be her interest in them, but at the same time, she was felt obligated to examine them. Unfortunately for her, Sora caught her eyes straying towards their table again. "Am I boring you?" he asked, teasingly. She eyes flickered again and had their focus on the blue-eyed brunette. She quickly shook her head.

"Not at all," she lied, "It's just that. . . _Who are they?_ Moreover, who is the blonde at the end of the table there?" He especially caught her attention. He was an abnormal pale time. Dark rims under the set of deep blue eyes. Frozen looking lips. He was beautiful.

_Too _beautiful. Unfit to be human.

Sora didn't have to look back to know who she was talking about, but he did anyways. "That's Roxas." He appeared to be struggling a bit to say his name. "He's a sophomore. Like us." He obviously detested this Roxas by the tone of his voice when he spoke about him. He looked up at her. "Why are you asking anyways?"

She paused. "I have a. . . _crush _on him." She cringed at the fib.

He chuckled, though there was a sliver of sorrow coming through the cracks. "A lot of girls _do _like him." Yuffie saw his gloom and reached out her hand and reached his.

"Let's go outside." She smiled. And it was genuine.

They headed out back and Sora realized where they would go instantly. She stopped when they were there, a half a mile away from the school. It was the place she had been hiding this morning.

She breathed the air, smiling contently. A thick brush of bushes and trees surrounded them. Red, brown, and gold leaves crunched by their feet.

"I like this place," she spoke, looking up at the almost leafless trees, "It's calming. And with this season. . . it makes it perfect." How similar they thought, he contemplated in his head. But it wasn't the trees or even the heavenly, multi-colored grass he was looking at.

It was Yuffie. She was the reason today would've crumbled at his feet if she didn't show up. She was the reason today was lovelier than the others.

He forced himself to look away before her eyes met his, and his feelings would go any farther. They had only known each other for such a short time. Would those emotions grow through their friendship? Or would her heart find her way to another? Would she even accept him? He didn't know.

He took her hand. Yuffie stiffened in reaction. She turned to look at him, surprised to bump her nose with his shoulder. She never realized how tall he was. He smiled warmly at her in response. She smiled back, feeling the warmth of hand over her cold fingers.

_This is enough_, he thought, _Even if it crumbles like these autumn leaves in the end._


End file.
